X
is the 2nd chapter of Pokémon Adventures: Volume 3 (XY). Synopsis Korrina, Gurkinn and Diantha take a break. Since Diantha saw some Carbink fleeing, the group enters a cave, where they find a thief, who stole Diancie. The group decides to rescue Diancie, though the thief is unaware of its powers. Chapter Plot At Shabboneau Castle in Camphrier Town, a noble admires a painting of Diancie, finding her very beautiful. He wishes to find Diancie and at least take a look at it. His servants promise to find Diancie, whom the noble thanks very much. The servants split up, hearing that other millionaires are also searching for it. Elsewhere, Korrina and Diantha are camping. Korrina wonders if she can become the Champion, a fact Diantha confirms. Diantha remembers there was a Gym Leader from a different region that succeeded in becoming a Champion, which impresses Korrina, who realizes she still has to defeat the Elite Four. Korrina wants to know who are the Elite Four, recalling they are the ones protecting the Pokémon League, and Diantha confirms this. Korrina remembers the armor guy, whom Diantha describes as Wikstrom, a calm but stubborn man. Korrina also recalls a dragon lady; Diantha states that's Drasna, a friendly woman who is always smiling. Korrina also knows of the man with scary eyes, and Diantha tells that is Siebold, a chef that likes entertaining others. Korrina also asks about the TV reporter. Diantha tells that's Malva, a hidden, mysterious flame. Korrina notes Diantha doesn't like Malva, but Diantha asks why does she think that. Korrina states Diantha hesitated to speak about her. Diantha exclaims she did a bad acting this time; she explains she battled with other Elite Four members, but never Diantha, who was not present during their meetings. Diantha also states Malva is the busiest of the Elite Four, but also feels she is the most secretive of them all. Since the finished the meal, Diantha and Korrina go to Gurkinn. On their way, they find some Carbink hopping, and Diantha senses they are fleeing from something. Korrina and Diantha open the tent, and are welcomed by Gurkinn. Gurkinn has been working on improving their Key Stones to keep their purity, even if he did make accessories for the Key Stones. Korrina wants to know why can't they make one type of accessory, or just leave the Key Stones outside them. Gurkinn laughs, and proclaims it is important to add an accessory to suit one's taste, since the Key Stone draws out a power from the humans. Korrina sees these are mysterious stones, and Gurkinn confirms this. He explains some Pokémon that Mega Evolve are targeted and comes to a cave, where one particular Pokémon is living. Diantha wonders if the Carbink fled from the cave, telling Gurkinn a bunch of them had hopped away in a direction. Gurkinn starts thinking and asks of Diantha and Korrina to follow him. Gurkinn admits though they are searching for the cocoon, he was also worried about this particular cave. They start entering the cave, finding the entrance to steep and too deep. Gurkinn is in shock, showing that the Carbink have been attacked. The group is terrified, and Gurkinn explains Carbink are Jewel Pokémon, and if refined, they can be sold for a high price. A voice states he is wrong, as an intruder carrying a Pokémon appears. Gurkinn mutters the Pokémon is Diancie, impressing the thief that he knows about the Pink Princess. The thief confirms he attacked the Carbink to lure Diancie out and take her, as he has a job that will give him a big bonus if he delivers Diancie. He admits he was hired by a noble, and found some literature about Diancie, and found her in this cave. Gurkinn explains to Korrina the Pink Princess, Diancie, is a mutated Carbink, who is rarely born. He states it usually lives with Carbink, and is known as the Pink Princess due to its pink color. The thief dares the group to move to deliver Diancie to his client. Korrina refuses, while the thief sends threeBinacle to attack the group. Korrina realizes they are actually fighting six Pokémon, since Binacle have two heads on one rock. Gurkinn whispers to Korrina to let the thief go. Korrina is surprised, and is told by Diantha Gurkinn has a plan, and should pretend they lost. Heracross, Gardevoir and Lucario fake falling down, as the thief runs for the exit. Diantha, Korrina and Gurkinn Mega Evolve their Pokémon, and Gurkinn orders the ladies to lure the thief to the top of the hill. Mega Gardevoir, Mega Lucario and Mega Heracross attack the thief, who dodges the attacks. On the top, Diancie absorbs the moon's energy. It starts glowing and fires a beam, wounding the thief, whose mask is ripped off. Gurkinn explains that attack was Moonblast, which uses the moon's energy to fire a beam, shocking the thief that was not mentioned in the noble's books. The noble, along with his servants, appear. The noble is displeased that the thief took his books. He also knows the thief contacted someone in privacy and now wants to take Diancie. Gurkinn confirms this thief wanted to capture Diancie and take it away. The noble starts kicking the thief, firing him and threatening to call the police. However, the thief thanks the noble, since he did manage to have the noble witness Diancie. The Binacle go to attack Diancie, who emits diamonds to deflect the attacks. The noble is astounded by this beautiful move, as Gurkinn tells that was Diamond Storm, by conjuring diamonds as an attack. Diantha sees it is an offensive move that deals damage and defensive that boosts Diancie's defense. The thief does not want to give up and retreats, as Mega Heracross fires Bullet Seed on him. The thief arrives to his contact, Malva. The thief apologizes, but gives the diamonds Diancie made to her. Malva accepts this, as the thief asks about the payment for the finished mission. However, Malva has her Pyroar burn the thief as "a reward". Malva is disgusted the thief asks for a payment for a failed mission. Still, she is amused by these diamonds. Elsewhere, the noble is amused by Diancie's power, and regrets nothing. He promises to destroy the books on Diancie, so it cannot be taken away. Gurkinn reminds the noble Diancie would have his gratitude. As the sun rises, Diantha, Gurkinn and Korrina see it is time to leave. Suddenly, Diancie touches their Key Stones; Gurkinn explains Diancie can Mega Evolve. Gurkinn admits he was worried that someone would take Diancie away for such a power. However, he is at ease if someone was to seek Diancie for money. He explains that Diancie is moving away with the Carbink. Without further ado, the group bids farewell to Diancie. Debuts Character *Wikstrom (explanation) *Drasna (explanation) *Siebold (explanation) Pokémon *Carbink *Binacle Move *Moonblast *Diamond Storm Gallery Category:X & Y chapters